euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eivana Aesion
Eivana Lorelei Aesion, is a highly skilled sorceress, who possesses immense potential. She is the daughter of the nearly legendary wizard Ryner Aesion with his third wife, the sorceress Frieda Aesion. She is a sibling to Elena, Felrhys, Erienne, Lucian and Elysia Aesion Biography Eivana Aesion is the eldest child of Ryner Aesion, born of his third wife Frieda. She is known to be quite vain and lazy, but when it comes to her interests she puts in a lot of effort. Eivana was noted to be a magical prodigy from birth, mainly due to her descent as a mage from the Aesion clan, but also her naturally massive pool of magical energy that regenerated at high speed. Even if her body wasn't physically well built, Eivana compensated for it by sheer magical power. Eivana was blessed with intelligence, and the ability to trace spells. This aided her in learning how to perform magic incredibly quickly, and Eivana never needed to put in much effort when it came to learning how to use new spells. Eivana is incredibly good at her studies due to her flawless memory and ability to memorize things she has seen only a few times. This makes her constantly top her entire batch when it comes to anything academic. Her physical fitness is questionable at best, though. Due to her qualities, Eivana was educated at a top rated Mage Academy and was active in the school's student council. She is also the youngest mage to earn the highest qualifications for a mage, obtaining it at an age of 19, which has not been bettered. When she completed her studies, Eivana rejected the life of an adventurer, preferring instead to simply start work as a teacher at a Junior Mage Academy for boys so she could earn a stable income. She is well liked by her students for many reasons, and is known to be able to teach mages to top their batch due to her immense theoretical knowledge. Personality and Appearance Eivana is known to love attention and is very vain, even if she isn't overtly prideful in her abilities. Her vanity creates a sort of confidence in herself that is very hard to overcome, especially because she has the ability to justify her vanity, be it in terms of looks or power. This is also what drives Eivana to always reach for greater heights, just so she can justify her vanity even more Eivana's vanity and attention craving hide what is a golden heart that cares for her other siblings greatly. Even though she knows Elysia and Felrhys have far exceeded her in ability, she will protect them with her life. Towards her other younger siblings, whom she sees as weak and incapable, she extends her protection even more, and will not hesitate to sacrifice herself for them. Eivana is also known to take care of the needs of her younger siblings if their parents are not around, by doing all the chores if she doesn't have to go to work. She is known to dislike seeing her siblings carry out menial tasks, even if they offer to do it on her behalf. Eivana is also known to be a very effective and good teacher in imparting methods to students under her care, as she has a high amount of patience, and doesn't seem to like exhibiting her vanity in front of schoolboys which she teach. She is known to prefer a smaller class size, and will take the time to explain anything her students do not understand. Unlike some teachers, Eivana doesn't mark her students' work based on answer keys, but rather the most updated knowledge she can find and know, putting in effort into researching. Eivana also does not believe in rote learning, and tries to make her students explore as much as they can. Appearance wise, Eivana is a classical beauty with long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and very fine and delicate features on her fair face. Her skin, like that of her parents and siblings, does not have any blemishes and is exceedingly smooth, to an unrealistic level. Eivana possesses flawless proportions on both her facial features and body, which boosts her confidence immensely. She is very well endowed, and can be considered as someone who can incite lust in many men around her. Powers and Abilities Eivana Aesion is a decent sword user of some skill, thus she is capable of defending herself from multiple enemies with just a sword and no assistance from her magic. While she isn't very physically strong without any use of reinforcement magic, she can move fast and react quickly to ever changing situations. Coupled with her tracing eyes, which do allow her to learn the moves of her enemies, Eivana can counter them quite easily, and her footwork grants her great balance and increases her slashing efficiency. Via electrical enhancing ability, Eivana Aesion can boost her speed to superhuman levels by coupling this with reinforcement magic. Eivana can use this enhancement to move at speeds that are hard to follow with the human eye, and so evade all manners of attacks. Eivana can also use her reinforcement magic to increase the power of her strikes using her sword, and thus overpower naturally stronger people who cannot use magic. This also allows Eivana to strike with incredible speed in melee combat, and lets her electrocute opponents she hits. Eivana knows how to utilize her innate electrokinesis strongly, and has massive magical reserves. She can perform her family skill Arc Lightning, which is a rapid discharge of weak lightning that costs nothing, that makes up for its lack of power by the sheer amount that can be fired. Another would be Synchrotron cannon, which is essentially a free electron laser created via electron creation and manipulation ability. Eivana further knows other Aesion techniques, such as seeking ball lightning, waves of lightning and even a line of lightning across the ground which can slice anything on it. Eivana is known to be very capable of bending the path of electricity, and can attack with snaking bolts of lightning from multiple directions. Eivana can perform magnetic skills as well, and can fire magnetic abilities such as Aurora cannon and magnetic bolt swarms. She can also perform magnetic singularity to cluster enemy targets for her in order to strike at them with strong area skills. Her talent in magnetism is remarkably high, and she can easily disarm opponents with a sweep of her hand, or control multiple weapons as if she has telekinesis. Eivana has "tracing eyes", which are a technique she learned from her mother. With these eyes, she is able to "trace" spells that she has seen before via observation of the magical energy movements and transmutations needed to actuate them. She thus is capable of learning all sorts of magical skills simply via observation of the skills. Eivana thus is able to not just cast the magic of the Aesion clan, but from other sources as well, such as crystal spears and light blasts. However, Eivana normally passes over the knowledge from this source as she has developed her lightning magic very strongly, and these random spells do not serve her as well as her own magic. Eivana is noted to be able to cast strong vitakinetic healing powers with her magic as well as imbue her weapon with life stealing properties, proving that she possesses Vitakinetic Circuits in her body. It is known that Eivana can even perform a Death Grip using her right hand due to this. She doesn't seem to age and her body also heals faster than a normal person's by virtue of her Vitakinetic Circuits. Equipment Eivana carries a silvery blade known as Stormwind. The sword possesses the properties of being indestructible, extremely sharp and spirit cutting. It can also act as a magic wand to focus Eivana's energy and fire it out as an explosive lightning blast against anything she points the tip at. The weapon is enchanted with a lightning based effect. Eivana wears robes, with several metallic parts like her pauldrons, arm guards and greaves. Most of her apparel is cloth, though, as her lack of physical strength makes wearing metallic equipment slow her down too much. For daily wear, she dresses more casually when she is not teaching, preferring short skirts and shirts as she doesn't adapt well to heat. Trivia * Eivana's looks are based on Oriana Thomson from A Certain Magical Index. * Eivana's magic tracing eyes that can understand magic flow are very similar to the Alpha Stigma from "Legend of the Legendary Heroes". * Due to Eivana's personal vanity, she excels in many skills stereotypical to the female gender, such as cooking, sewing, applying make up and such. This is due to her own desire to be better than all women at such activities. Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters